Yugioh! 7 Treasures - Episode 079
Obelisk Assault Summary Footage of the Action Duels begins to give out following the second night of duels. Johann remains calm and he has his team focus the cameras on Laurie Wise and her duel against Willem Ayoub and Diego Lacroix. In the Volcano Area, both Zuzu and Dennis are shocked by Celina's resemblance to Zuzu, and Dennis looks between the two in confusion. Zuzu asks if Celina is Lulu, but Celina ignores her, telling Dennis to face her. She tells Dennis that she knows that he's a remnant of the Xyz forces. Both Zuzu and Dennis are shocked, and Dennis denies it. Celina tells him not to play dumb, and tells him that if he won't start, she will. She activates her Duel Disk. Zuzu protests that they're currently in the middle of their Junior Youth Championship, but Dennis reassures Zuzu. Celina is clearly misunderstanding something, but adapting to situations like this is part of Entertainment Dueling, isn't it? Zuzu asks if Dennis is even listening, but Dennis goes ahead and accepts the challenge, asking Zuzu to watch closely, as it's more fun when there’s an audience. Both Duelists yell "DUEL!" Dean Normal Summons "King of the Skull Servants." He sets two cards. Celine Normal Summons "Lunalight Blue Cat," "Blue Cat" attacks "King of the Skull Servants." Dean activates "Needlebug Nest," sending the top five cards two the Graveyard. Three of the cards are 2 copies of "Skull Servant" and "Whightmare." With three "Skull Servant" monsters in Dean's Graveyard, "King of the Skull Servants" gains 1000 ATK for each. "Blue Cat" is overpowered and destroyed. Celine activates "Blue Cat's" effect, allowing her to Special Summon "Lunalight Black Sheep" from her Deck in Defense Position. Celine sets one card. Featured Duels Celine Loughran vs. Dean Grey The Action Field is set to "Umi." Turn 1: Dean Dean Normal Summons "King of the Skull Servants" ( 1/0/0). He sets two cards. Turn 2: Celine ''' Celine Normal Summons "Lunalight Blue Cat" ( 4/1600/1400), "Blue Cat" attacks "King of the Skull Servants;" Dean activates "Needlebug Nest," sending the top five cards two the Graveyard. Three of the cards are 2 copies of "Skull Servant" and "Whightmare." With three "Skull Servant" monsters in Dean's Graveyard, "King of the Skull Servants" gains 1000 ATK for each (0 > 3000). "Blue Cat" is overpowered and destroyed (Celine 4000 > 2400). Celine activates "Blue Cat's" effect, allowing her to Special Summon "Lunalight Black Sheep" from her Deck in Defense Position ( 2/100/600). Celine sets one card. '''Turn 3: Dean Dean Normal Summons "Gernia" ( 4/1300/1200). He activates "Plaguespreader Zombie" in his Graveyard, returning one card in his hand to the top of his Deck then Special Summoning it in Attack Position ( 2/400/200). Dean tunes "Gernia" with "Plaguespreader Zombie" to Synchro Summon "Doomkaiser Dragon" in Attack Position ( 6/2400/1800). "Doomkaiser Dragon" attacks and destroys "Black Sheep." "King of the Skull Servants" attacks directly; Serena activates "Shock Reborn" to halve the Battle Damage (Serena 2400 > 900) to then Special Summon a monster from her Graveyard, whose ATK is less than the damage she took. Serena Special Summons "Black Sheep" in Defense Position. 'Turn 4: Celine ' Celine Normal Summons "Lunalight White Rabbit" (600/800), using its effect to Special Summon a "Lunalight" monster from her Graveyard, selecting "Lunalight Blue Cat" in Attack Position. Celine uses "White Rabbit's" second effect to return Dean's facedown to his hand. Celine uses "White Rabbit's" effect to force Dean's set card back to his hand. Serena activates "Polymerization" fusing "Black Sheep" and "Blue Cat" to Fusion Summon "Lunalight Cat Dancer" ( 7/2400/2000) in Attack Position. Sent to the Graveyard for a Fusion Summon, "Black Sheep" allows Serena to add "Purple Butterfly" to her hand from her Deck. She activates "Cat Dancer's" effect to Tribute "White Sheep" to allow itself to attack twice this turn, but monsters Neil controls are not destroyed by the first battle. Celine discards "Purple Butterfly" with its effect to increase "Cat Dancer's" ATK by 1000 (2400 > 3400). She activates Continuous Spell: "Dark Room of Nightmare," inflicting 400 as damage each time another card inflicts damage to Dean. "Cat Dancer" attacks "Doomkaiser" twice, destroying it on the second attack while inflicting 100 LP during each attack and "Dark Room of Nightmare" triggers twice (Dean 4000 > 3900 > 2900 > 2500 > 2400 > 1400 > 1000). The process when Serena has "Cat Dancer" attack "King of the Skull Servants" (Dean 1000 > 900 > 500 > 100 > 0). Celine wins. Featured Cards Navigation